Photography
by Chikinnvi
Summary: " Terima kasih, karna kau telah memberikan tujuan baru dalam hidupku. " #NCT #Renjun #Jeno #NoRen slight #MarkMin


**Photography**

 ** _Pairing_** : **NoRen** **Slight!MarkMin**

 **Fluff**

 ** _Terima kasih, kau sudah memberikan tujuan baru dalam hidupku._**

XoX

Ada kalanya seseorang merasa bingung dengan masa depannya. Begitu banyak pilihan, sulit menentukan mana pilihan yang terbaik. Itulah yang dirasakan Renjun saat ini. Padahal ia sudah memasuki semester terakhirnya di _Senior high school_ tapi masih belum menemukan apa yang akan dilakukannya sesudah kelulusan.

Padahal semua teman temannya sudah mempunyai cita-cita dan tujuan mereka masing masing. Jaemin yang meneruskan kuliahnya dikedokteran, Lucas yang akan mengambil manajemen bisnis untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarganya, Haechan yang akan masuk sekolah perawat, dan Mark yang sudah merintis karirnya sebagai model. Sepertinya memang hanya Renjunlah satu satunya yang tidak memiliki tujuan.

Tapi bukan Renjun namanya kalau ia langsung menyerah.

"Renjun- _ah,_ karangan 'Setelah lulus _Senior high school_ ' harus dikumpulkan paling lambat lusa."

"Eh tapi _saem_ , aku belum tau ingin jadi apa setelah aku lulus." Renjun cemberut, menekuk wajahnya pada Yoona, guru favoritnya.

Yoona tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Aku mengerti, Renjun... Tapi kau harus segera memutuskannya. Aku sudah memberimu tenggang waktu lebih banyak dari yang lain."

"Tapi _saem_ -"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian." Potong Yoona tegas, yang kontan langsung membuat Renjun semakin cemberut seperti anak kecil.

Yoona mengelus bahu Renjun pelan dan tersenyum lembut. " Kau pasti akan menemukan tujuanmu, Renjun. Kau hanya perlu berfikir positif, dan yakin pada dirimu sendiri."

Renjun mengangguk. Walaupun sebenarnya masih sedikit ragu. Karna, pada dasarnya Renjun tidak mempunyai bakat apapun. Agak pesimis juga dia. Apalagi disuruh mengarang seperti itu.

Tapi dia akan tetap berusaha, dan mengejar ketertinggalannya.

"Ijunie~ Mau ikut kita ke caffe yang baru buka dekat sini gak?" Tanya Jaemin riang. Seperti biasanya, dia memang selau tersenyum riang. Ia terlihat sangat manis dengan sweater rajut warna merah polos, dan celana pendek diatas lutut. Dibelakangnya terdapat Mark yang memakai sweater biru bertuliskan klub sepak bola favoritnya pada bagian punggung, dan dipadukan dengan jeans panjang yang ada robek robekan seperti sehabis dicakar kucing.

"Nggak dulu deh. Aku harus mengerjakan karanganku." Renjun menggeleng dengan raut wajah melasnya.

Padahal dia sedang sangat ingin mencoba menu _strawberry_ _short cake_ khas dari caffe itu.

"Begitu yah?" Jaemin sedikit kecewa. "Yasudah, apa boleh buat. Aku pergi sama Mark berdua saja kalau begitu."

"Maaf ya, Jaemin, Mark.." Renjun merasa tidak enak kepada Jaemin dan Mark. "Padahal aku ingin ikut. Tapi tugas itu benar benar sangat mengganggu."

Mark tertawa pelan. "Iya, tidak apa kok. Malah bagus, aku jadi hanya bisa berduaan saja dengan Jaeminie. Haha."

Renjun dan Jaemin mendelik kesal pada Mark.

"Tidak usah dengarkan dia Renjun. Semangat yah!"

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda. Semangat ya bro!" Mark menepuk nepuk pelan pundak Renjun.

Renjun mengguk, dan tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih yah, kalian berdua. Semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan. Haha."

Pipi Jaemin bersemu merah. Sedangkan Mark tertawa tidak jelas.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kami duluan yah.." Mark merangkul pinggang Jaemin dan melambaikan tanganya. Sedangkan Jaemin, wajahnya semakin memerah karna perlakuan Mark.

Renjun hanya tersenyum tulus memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya. Ia tidak menyangka sekarang mereka berdua benar benar menjalin hubungan. Padahal dulu mereka hampir tiap hari selalu bertengkar.

Renjun berjalan melangkah menuju sebuah mini market. Ia membutuh kan sebuah _ice_ _cream_ untuk membuat perasaannya jadi lebih baik.

Setelah membeli sebuah _ice cream_ , Renjun kembali melangkah menuju sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari minimarket. Renjun mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman dan mulai memakan ice creamnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekitar, suasana taman lumayan ramai. Banyak beberapa anak kecil yang sedang berlarian, dan bermain permainan perosotan, ataupun ayunan.

Didekat tiga anak laki laki yang sedang bermain pasir, Renjun melihat seorang pria yang sedang memotret ketiga anak laki laki itu. Perawakan pria itu lumayan tinggi, rambut nya berwarna hitam ada sedikit _highlight_ hijau.

Renjun mengendikan bahu nya cuek dan kembali memakan _ice_ _cream_ nya. Dia berpikir, mungkin pria itu adalah ayah dari salah satu anak kecil itu.

Renjun menoleh kesampingnya saat tiba tiba pria itu mendudukan dirinya disampingnya.

Renjun tersenyum ramah saat pandangannya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pria itu. Pria itu pun balas tersenyum.

"Apa kau ayah salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Renjun penasaran.

Pria itu menggeleng pelan. "Apa aku terlihat setua itu?"

"Eh, bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja, tadi aku melihatmu memotret mereka. Jadi kupikir kau ayah salah satu dari mereka." Renjun menggaruk canggung tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

Pria itu mengangguk mengerti. "Aku suka fotograpi. Dan baru lulus tahun kemarin, sekarang sedang melanjutkan kuliahku dijurusan fotograpi."

"Ah, pantas saja." Renjun mengangguk, dan kembali memakan _ice_ _cream_ nya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Nama ku Jeno omong omong. Kau?" Pria yang bernama Jeno itu memperhatikan Renjun yang sedang memakan _ice_ _cream_ nya. Ia menyiapkan kameranya dan langsung memotret Renjun yang sedang memakan _ice_ _cream_ nya.

Renjun menoleh dan mengernyit heran. "Kau memfotoku?"

Jeno tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ish, seharusnya bilang jika ingin memfotoku. Aku kan jadi tidak sempat memperbaiki penampilanku." Renjun mengigit potongan terakhir _ice_ _cream_ nya dan membuang stik bekas _ice_ _cream_ itu pada tempat sampah yang terletak tidak jauh disampingnya. "Aku Renjun. Tahun terakhir di _Senior high school_."

"Tahun terakhir? Kukira kau masih kelas satu." Jeno terkekeh pelan.

"Ish, apa aku sangat terlihat seperti anak kecil eoh?" Renjun mendengus kesal.

"Yah, begitulah," Jeno memainkan kameranya, dan memfoto objek yang ada dihadapannya. "Lalu, kau mau melanjutkan kemana?"

Renjun mengehela nafas pelan. "Aku belum tau," Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit. "Jeno _-ssi_ , apa jadi _fotographer_ menyenangkan?" Ia beralih menatap Jeno yang masih asik dengan kameranya.

Jeno menoleh. "Menurutku begitu. Kau mau coba?"

"Bolehkah Jeno- _ssi_?"

Jeno terkekeh. "Tentu saja boleh. Dan panggil saja aku _hyung_." Jeno mengacak acak gemas surai _orange_ Renjun.

Renjun menduduk menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Jeno tertawa pelan. Ia semakin gemas pada Renjun.

"Ish, kok hasilnya gak bagus sih?" Renjun memajukan bibir bawanya, kesal. Sejak tadi ia sudah mencoba memotret beberapa objek yang ada disekitarnya. Tapi hasilnya tidak ada yang bagus.

"Memotret itu tidak hanya sekedar mengambil gambar." Jeno mengambil alih kameranya dari tangan Renjun dan tersenyum lembut.

Setelah menghabiskan beberap waktu dengan Jeno, Renjun menyadari bahwa Jeno sangat sering sekali tersenyum lembut saat mereka sedang membicarakan fotografi. Sepertinya ia memang sangat menyukai fotografi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana _hyung_?"

"Pertama, cari objek yang menarik perhatianmu. Jangan pikirkan hal lain, dan fokuslah pada objek yang akan kau potret. Jika kau tidak benar benar niat memotret objek itu, hasilnya pun tidak akan memuaskan."

Renjun menganggukan kepalanya, tanda ia mengerti.

"Untuk sekarang perhatikan _angel_ dan _lightning_ nya saja, tidak perlu memikirkan soal _eksposur_ , ISO dan lain lain dulu." Jeno menyerahkan kameranya kepada Renjun, dan tersenyum.

Renjun mengambil kamera yang diberikan Jeno. Kepalanya kembali mengangguk, walaupun ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang diucapkam Jeno.

"Ehm, _hyung_. Bagaimana caranya memotret mobil yang sedang melaju agar hasilnya bagus?"

"Untuk objek bergerak, ada beberapa yang perlu disesuaikan," Jeno menyalakan kameranya yang berada ditangan Renjun. Wajahnya dan Renjun hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Renjun tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. "Nah, ini disebut _shutter_ _priority_. Disini kita bisa mengatur waktu _shutter_ nya. Semakin sedikit cahaya yang ada, _shutter_ pun akan semakin lama terbuka. Tapi kalau terlalu lama, objek bergerak akan menjadi _blurry_. Karna itu, kita perlu menset _shutter_ minimal 1/200. Semakin kecil angkanya, semakin cepat _shutter_ nya," Jeno menjauhkan jaraknya dengan Renjun. "Sekarang ayo, coba dengan 1/500."

Renjun berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan mengarahkan kamera Jeno pada objek seseorang yang sedang menaiki sepedah.

Klik.

Senyum Renjun mengembang, hingga memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya. "Wah, benar. Hasilnya bagus, tidak blur, dan lebih tajam." Renjun merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri, karna akhirnya ia bisa memotret dengan hasil yang memuaskan.

Jeno ikut tersenyum, seolah senyum Renjun membawa hal mistis yang membuatnya ikut merasa senang.

" _By the way_ , kenapa _hyung_ suka banget sama fotograpi?" Renjun menatap penasaran pada Jeno.

Jeno kembali tersenyum menatap kameranya, "Awalnya _hyung_ ku yang mengenalkan fotograpi padaku. Lama lama, aku jadi menyukainya juga."

Ia mengelus kameranya dan melanjutkan, "Tidak semua manusia mempunyai daya ingat yang kuat. Ada beberapa hal yang bisa dengan cepat kita lupakan. Tapi, jika kita memotret suatu objek dan melihat gambarnya dikemudian hari, ingatan akan memori objek foto itu pun akan dengan otomatis memudahkan kita untuk mengenang memori itu secara detail."

"Orang yang sudah meninggalpun takan mudah terlupakan bila fotonya masih terpajang didinding, meja nakas, atau tempat tempat lain yang mudah dijangkau oleh penglihatan kita."

Renjun tertegun mendengar penjelasan -atau mungkin cerita- Jeno. Alasan Jeno menyukai fotograpi, benar benar membuatnya kagum.

Lantunan lagu _Chewing_ _Gum_ dari _boyband_ NCT terdengar dari arah tas Renjun. Menghilangkan atmosfer yang sedikit canggung diantara mereka. Dengan segara, ia meraih ponselnya dan langsung mengakat panggilan itu, saat melihat nama ' _Mama_ ' tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Halo _ma_." Ujar Renjun riang. "Iya _ma_. Aku ada taman dekat rumah kok. Iya, iya _ma_.. Ini aku sudah mau pulang. Oke, dadah _mama._ "

" _Eommamu_?" Jeno menaikan satu alisnya.

Renjun menggangguk pelan. "Ehm, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?"

"Tentu.." Jeno menyerahkan ponselnya. "Ini, tuliskan saja nomormu diponselku. Nanti saat aku sampai dirumah kuhubungi."

Renjun mengambil ponsel Jeno dan mengetikan nomornya disana, "Ingat yah _hyung_ , kau harus hubungi aku."

"Ck, iya iya." Jeno tertawa hingga menampilkan eye smilenya. Tangannya terangkat dan mengacak acak gemas rambut Renjun.

Wajah Renjun lagi lagi bersemu memerah, dan hal itu benar benar membuat Jeno gemas. "Yasudah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, _hyung_."

Jeno mengguk singkat. Renjun pun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah menjauhi Jeno. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kepada Jeno yang masih menatapnya.

"Terima kasih _hyung_ , karna kau sudah memberikan tujuan baru untukku." Renjun tersenyum manis, membuat Jeno tertegun menatap Renjun yang sudah berbalik dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

\-- FujosGirl --

 _Setelah lulus Senior high school_

 _Aku tidak tahu harus melanjutkan kemana setelah lulus nanti. Aku tidak punya bakat khusus dan cita cita yang sangat ingin kucapai. Aku sedikit merasa iri dengan teman temanku yang sudah mempunyai tujuannya setelah lulus._

 _Aku sempat berfikir 'Apa aku jadi penjual tteokbokki saja ya? Aku kan suka tteokbokki.' Tapi setelah kupikir pikir lagi, menjadi seorang penjual tteokbokki tidak ada keren keren nya sama sekali._

 _Namun, suatu hari. Aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang lebih tua satu tingkat dariku. Kami berkenalan dan membicarakan banyak hal. Dia mengenalkan suatu hal baru padaku. Fotograpi. Awalnya aku hanya penasaran dan ingin memcobanya saja, tapi siapa disangka aku menikmatinya dan mulai tertarik. Dia mengajariku cara cara memotret dan dasar dasar fotograpi._

 _Jadi, sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku akan melanjutkan kebidang fotograpi._

 _Dan, terima kasih untuk Jeno-Hyung. Hyung sudah memberika tujuan baru dalam hidupku._

 _Hwang Renjun_

 _XII A._

END.

Apa ini? Aku juga gak tau nulis apa :')

Maaf bila endingnya kurang memuaskan :')

Aku masih newbie.

Dan maaf bila ada kesalahan tentang fotograpi nya, soalnya itupun aku nanya sama temen aku.

Kritik dan sarannya sangat diperlukan.

Rencananya mau dibikin sequel, itupun kalau ada yang suka.

So, please review juseyo ~

\- FujosGirl


End file.
